mari_solinski_wonder_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari Solinski
Mari Ashley Solinski is one of the main characters in the on going Weekly Brahma Comic, Mari Solinski and The Wonder Kitty. Her main job is as a mail room clerk working at the fictional Kingsville, Texas newspaper, the Weekly Brahma with aspirations to become a reporter. With her somewhat overly cautious best friend, Zandra Marie Niko, she became involved in a UFO incident that gave her an unknown number of super powers that continue to emerge as the story unfolds. The incident resulted in an affiliation with personnel from the United States military who intend to guide her and Niko to use their power wisely. For that purpose she, and Niko were given the rank of Colonel in the United States Air Force under command of Major General Joseph Elliot Kawallis who attempts to include them in national and, some times, world security functions as "super heroes." Background Mari Ashley Solinski was born in Kingsville, Texas on August 6, 1989 to Lester Solinski and Selinda Solinski (nee Garcia). She was born, albeit unbeknownst to her, the same week as her long time friend, Zandra Niko. She attended Kingsville ISD schools including Harvey Elementary School, Gillette Intermediate School, Memorial Middle School and H.M. King High School. While at Gillette she met and befriended Niko when they were blamed for a disturbance in the cafeteria. The two took similar classes eventually taking a class in Journalism during middle school. This led to a love for the subject and the two resolved to be reporters as their chosen career. They pursued this at H.M. King where they graduated as members of the Class of 2003. The girls went on the attend Texas A&M University-Kingsville, known as TAMUK, and eventually got their degrees in Journalism and Communication in 2008. This was a mixed blessing as there were no jobs in journalism in South Texas due to THE GREAT RECESSION. This led to some questionable employment history as they took many menial job to which they were vastly over qualified. This led them to meet Dr. Lola Alotta, advice columnist for THE WEEKLY BRAHMA. Dr. Lola was unable to get them work as journalists, however, feeling guilty she got them fired from their fast food job, she got them a "foot in the door" as clerks in the paper's mail room. Personality Mari has a headstrong personality and is the more "adventurous" of the two. She is not afraid to make friends, befriend Niko even after it seemed that it was Niko who earned them detention. Often times, she is the "idea girl" who comes up with various schemes to further their journalistic careers. When introduced to THE WEEEKLY BRAHMA STAFF by Robert Seagull, she speaks for the pair giving what Lola called "a good speech." While she can be prone to bouts of boredom, her remedy is usually to create and follow a one of these schemes. This occurred when Lola and Little Alexandra could not get past Maj. Gen. Kawallis' forces at the Kleberg County Park. Mari suggested they enter using a little know drainage ditch. This led to the discovery of a "flying saucer" and its pilot, the Alien she named "Steve." In fact, Mari named him such after her told her they could not pronounce his name without mutilation. Mari sometimes becomes quite and allows Niko to do the talking, usually when stunned or defeated. Appearances Issue #1: Origins